MY LIFETIME BODYGUARD
by xxarmisteadxx
Summary: Now, she won't have to worry...cause she has a rooster-head as a bodyguard...WARNING: LEMON ahead. but, go on! read and review! :DD
1. MY LIFETIME SECRET

A/N: Hey, readers!! I'm back:)) and another Sanomeg fic is here for all of you… Sorry if some are oc…and if some japanese words are wrong…I'm still learning nippongo…

Mada heta desu!!:( . . . . . . . . . . . . . . but ENJOY!! R&R for me, ne? d()b

DISCLAIMER: Don't shoot!! The characters aren't mine…I know!!:((

**MY LIFETIME BODYGUARD**

By:

**xxarmisteadxx**

Sanosuke Sagara…

A bodyguard for a politician.

Usual bar-fighter.

Secret admirer.

Megumi Takani…

A doctor for the people.

A gorgeous woman to every man's eyes.

Secret lover.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: **MY LIFETIME SECRET**

"EH?? Women being followed around?!"

A particular raven-haired girl exclaimed. Suddenly, all her attention was shifted to the gorgeous woman sitting elegantly, sipping her tea.

The woman nodded. She was doing her utmost to maintain her gentle expression despite the fact that she was alarmed too when she heard about the rumor…

Surely, a proud Megumi Takani wouldn't show her weak side to people. She doesn't want them to see that amidst the calmness in her face, she was in fact bothered by the "stalker" everyone in town was talking about. The cold walls around her is yet to be destroyed…she was still under its protection…and she's restricting herself even more to go beyond the wall her guilt has built around her.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was practicing kendo with her student, Yoshi when the woman who visited them mentioned something about the rumor that has been going around for a while…

"Hai. And people also say that after taking the woman's money, the "stalker" would harass them…you know—rape them." Megumi did all the best she could to not show her anxiety. She is a woman herself and…an undoubtedly gorgeous one at that. It won't be surprising if that "stalker" would choose her as his next victim. Almost every night, she walks alone in going home…what if she bumps with the "stalker"? Does she have the strength to fight him off?

But…she doesn't have a choice…her job requires her to sometimes stay late at night. She really doesn't mind at all because this job is truly important for her, knowing that it's the only way she could repay all 

the lives she and her opium has ruined in the past…It's her job nonetheless…so nothing else matters…even if it cost her her life.

"R-r-r-r-rape THEM?? Goodness! How cruel!!" Kaoru stuttered. She instantly dropped the and cupped her face with her sweaty hands.

"Oro?? What's cruel, Kaoru-dono??" Kenshin who came to serve their snacks overheard the last statement of Kaoru.

"Well…Megumi-chan said that—"

"Kenshin!! Tasukete!!" Kaoru ran towards Kenshin's arms, cutting off Yoshi's statement. "That man might, might…!!"

"Oro??" Kenshin can barely manage a word because of Kaoru's constant agitation.

"Oi, ojo-chan! Keep your panties on, would ya? Kenshin might choke to death with you clinging around him so much."

_It's that baka tori-atama…._Megumi immediately had her eyes on him. It looked as if he just woke up from his slumber…his torso was bare except for the bandage he always wrapped around it, his hair all messy…but for Megumi, he looked so handsome all the same.

"U-RU-SAI…" One evil glare from Kaoru can make a knuckle-head like Sanosuke Sagara shut up…

"Just kidding, just kidding…" Sanosuke waved his hands in front of him in defense as he sat beside the lady doctor. "Yo, kitsune-onna!!"

His cocky grin crossed his face again, preparing to be hit or something by Megumi but…oddly, none arrived at his face. _Tsch…something's up… _Sanosuke, even though he may not look like it…really cares for his friends and more so to the girl he loves…Megumi. He always follows her around, worried that some guy might make a move on her…he was much like the "stalker" rumored in town but the difference is…it was all for love although Megumi doesn't really know the part that Sano is truly, madly, deeply in love with her. She must think he hates her because of some events in the past.

"Hey…what's with the long face?" Sano asked, fully unaware about the "stalker" rumor.

No reply.

"Oi, what's wrong?" He insisted.

No reply.

"Mou…if you don't wanna tell me then at least acknowledge me with a slap or something…" He rested his head in his open palms, trying not to sound so concerned.

This time, Megumi looked at him…rather…in his eyes…

There was always something in his eyes that captured her.

_Is it because of its color? Or was it because…of the way he looks at me…the way my reflection shows in his eyes?_

She can't find the answers to those questions yet…all she knows is that Sano gives her more reason to act womanly…to act femininely. He has this look that tells you he's going to make you his…like he owns you…like he aches and yearns for you…and most of the time, Megumi finds it irresistible that she would totally be hypnotized deep within Sano's gaze.

She was looking so very intently to him…and it was enough to make the rooster-head produce deep shades of pink across his cheeks…

"Sanosuke…I…" She stared at him so lustfully…_I could really kiss you right now…_ She thought and was desiring so much for the words to come out from her mouth but they didn't…she can't…instead she leaned closer to him and was inching little by little towards Sano's flushed face.

The others in the room were all caught by the surprising sight between the two. Most of the time, they could only see them bickering…ready to slay and murder each other…but this time…it's different. Megumi has never flirted with Sano before and Sano has never blushed that way before…yet, the sight seems to be perfect. Majority thinks that they actually look good together.

"E-erm…Ki-kitsune-onna…!!…Don't y-you think this is too…faaaast??" Sano was avoiding her the best he could. But he admits that if this continues, he might lose self-control and would take this chance to jump on her and claim her to be his...He doesn't want that to happen. At least not in front of another couple and a minor.

But Megumi seem to be still going…She was already sitting on Sano's lap and her face just millimeters away from him. Her lips slightly parted as if really inviting the man's lips. The audience have all their jaws dropped…Megumi's sudden showing of affection has really shocked them.

"Sano…" She whispered…and pleaded at the same time. Sano's hands pushed hard on the wooden floor that it literally cracked because of his nervousness…Megumi got his member throbbing slowly that it made him sweat so much...it woke him up fully! She was just so seductive…Oh, what do he do now??

"Hihi!"

Suddenly, fox ears popped out from Megumi's head and her sly smile replaced her sexy face…the tension-filled room was replaced with laughter...it was an "Ohohoho laugh"…and…well, yeah! Megumi was just kidding around…tsktsk. Bad girl…

"Hahahahaha!! Your—pfft!! Your face!! Hahahaha! It was priceless!! Hahahaha!!" Megumi laughed, not moving from her position near Sano. She was giggling and snorting so much that few tears ran down her immaculate cheeks. She was gripping at Sano's shoulder because of too much laughter.

"S-so you won't kiss him??" Kaoru and Yoshi asked in unison, staying tuned for whatever comes next. Megumi turned to them, face was beset with amusement…yeah…She really is Megumi.

"Oh…you guys were watching?! Hahahahahahahaha!! Did you see Sano's face? He was…HAHAHAHA!!"

The 3 looked at each other and blinked in chorus before joining Megumi in a laughtrip. The house was resonating with mirth and only Sanosuke wasn't enjoying.

"Darn!!" Sanosuke was again enraged…half wishing Megumi to just continue the passion she was showing minutes before.

"You—pfft…!!" She tried to constrain her glee. "Sigh…Well, it's getting dark…I guess I have to go now…I had fun, Sanosuke!" She gained composure in less than a second. She beamed at all of them…and winked at Sano, gaining another smile from Kenshin, 2 comical looks from Kaoru and Yoshi who were busy giggling at Sano a little while ago and a scowl from her favorite rooster-head. She took one last sip from her tea and put it down. She was preparing to stand up when warm, large hands suddenly wrapped around her neck. The arms were draping on her shoulders, strong enough to secure her on the floor.

When she looked beside her to figure who's the reason…

"Hm." She gave him a bored look, acting coolly as she can. "Get off me, baka tori-atama."

But he didn't, instead he just stared at her.

"Hanashite, Sanosuke!!" Megumi pushed Sanosuke to no avail…she was indeed crushed in his arms that time.

"Yadda." Was his cold answer.

_Well…two can play YOUR game, fox._ It's time for Sanosuke Sagara to show who's boss…It was his turn and he did the same thing Megumi did a little while back…his eyes were fixed on the brown orbs of the woman in front of him, it was truly more than enough to melt her heart…

"Yoshi…cover your eyes!" Kaoru placed her hands on top of the young man's eyes. "Something might happen…"

She gave a snicker. Well…Kaoru probably is the most persistent to get the two together… She has always set up dates for them and even became a mediator for them. What she wants, she gets and Kenshin is forced and was drag along the "evil" schemes Kaoru has prepared before. Now that her work is finally paying off, she won't let it be thwarted no matter what happens…and of course she would like to see the result of her work! _C'mon, Sano, kiss her!! K-I-S-S!!_

"Demo, Kaoru-dono, I think we should leave the two of them alone, shall we?" Kenshin gently pushed the two out.

"Kenshin!!" Kaoru and Yoshi protested but it was all in vain since Kenshin has fully closed the shouji behind them already.

"We should let them be…if we are there, Sano would never reveal his feelings to her so, why don't we do them a favor and support them from…afar…" He brightly smiled, hoping Kaoru won't get pissed off. He knows she doesn't like to be ordered around but this time she approved of it.

"Hai, hai…" She sighed turning around to leave.

"Kenshin's no fun…" Yoshi situated his arms behind his head and followed Kaoru soon after. "Anyway, I'm hungry…cook something up, Kenshin."

"But it's Kaoru-dono's turn in cooking today…err…on second thought…maybe I should cook today…" Kenshin decided. He hurried to catch up with Kaoru who was already heading to the kitchen and told her to rest and take a hot bath…

Everyone is aware of how bad Kaoru's cooking is. Okay, okay…not that bad…it's AWFULLY BAD. But Kenshin was always there to fix things…and again, he saved the day!!

* * *

Inside, alone in the room with the rooster-head…Megumi noticed the 3 leaving quietly. She was sure that it was Kenshin's idea…but…it's not the time to think about those 3…there's still one thing that needs to be sorted out. What in the hell is Sano thinking right now?!

First of all, he looked bored…his palm was supporting his groggy face and he was still gazing at her. It was quiet and Megumi doesn't really know how to break it. It's just…so different…

"Jeeze…It was only a joke, rooster-head…don't tell me you fell for me that fast? Ohohoho!!" She tried to surround herself with confidence.

"Smirk…what if I did?" He raised an eyebrow. He wasn't prepared yet to hear an answer from her about things concerning love but what the heck?! This opportunity only comes once in a blue moon…it would be interesting to see her reaction…

"W-what are you saying?!" Megumi transferred her regard to another direction. She was used to people looking at her…gawking at her but Sano's stare was far more amazing...and she was afraid. He could kill with those handsome, soft eyes of his…In addition, his statement left her really dumbfounded. She wasn't sure how to answer that…at least not for now.

"Heh! You know what I mean…so how about you?"

"What, what about me??"

"Do you think you could fall for me?"

"Gasp…"

"So?"

"…"

"Oi…you're being too quiet again…"

"Where…?"

"Where, what?"

"Where is this conversation going?"

"Chuckle…do you want US to go somewhere else?"

"BAKA!!" Megumi gave Sano an agonizing strike on the head.

"That hurt!! What'd you do that for, huh?!"

"It's because you're being too dim-witted again!!"

"What's wrong about asking that question?!"

"It sounded so WRONG, you perv!!"

With that, Sano realized what he just did. He can't act like this to her…not to HER! She was like no other woman before and he doesn't want her to hate him just because of a perverted thought.

"Hmph…sigh…okay, okay…just kidding. Calm and pipe down, 'kay?" He ignored the fact that a lump was on top of his head and looked at another direction, avoiding Megumi's eyes. _Why do I have to ask her that??_

She doesn't know why but the sudden change of mood of her witty companion seemed to really piss her off. "Argh! You know what? I don't have time for this, this…NONSENSE! So—good bye! Good night!" She made sure Sano won't be able to stop her this time. She rushed to the door and slid it open...more like, slamming it open.

"Bye. Take care." Sano simply said.

But Megumi, for some reason wanted more from him…wanted him to do more than just bidding her goodbye so before entirely leaving, she turned and faced him. She tilted her head a little and smiled at him mockingly. "Sweet dreams, Sa-nosu-ke!"

A little giggle and she turned to continue her exit again, her hair swaying with her movement, wishing Sano would be attracted to her charm and maybe stop her and bring her to…"somewhere" they were talking about a while ago.

But…the next statement of Sano caught her attention, more than she hoped for. It was short but it really made her speechless…and well…she felt like she lost their battle that day.

"Hmph…yeah…see you in my dreams…" He teased. Megumi blushed at that and immediately walked away, thinking that Sano might notice it. He chuckled, hearing the fox lady spitting out curses for him once again while making her leave.

* * *

It was already dark and only a few people were left in the streets but Megumi was not afraid. She is not afraid. _I am no scardy-cat…I can handle myself…in fact, I can handle myself pretty well!! Hah! Nothing to worry…_She made an effort to put a brave face on it.

If it wasn't for Sano, she would've arrived earlier at her home and maybe darkness didn't have to catch her…all alone in the empty street. _That asshole…argh!! It's his entire fault!! Why does he have to be so…so…appealing to me…Sigh. I hate this… _

Because of Sano, she changed a lot…

One was her frisky attitude which became friskier especially towards him. The incident a while ago in the dojo wasn't the first. She finds herself always caring for him, tempting him to do things whenever he was with her whether it is in her clinic or in a crowded place. All she knows is that…

Sano enjoys it.

In fact, because of her flirting with him, he became closer with her and vice versa. Although, the bickering is still there, you can see that "something" has really developed.

Another was her being expressive…everyone knows that a Megumi Takani was proud, prideful…a woman of dignity and well…pride!!

But Sano made her look like a liar.

She was no smug in front of him…at least not anymore. Almost always when they get into an argument, she would easily give up and accept defeat even though it breaks all the laws of nature for her. A man like Sano is someone she can't be without…

This was something she actually admitted amidst all her doubts about him…it's her _lifetime secret_…and she decided to hide it. She wasn't ready and the man was Sano which means he probably won't return the same feeling to her. Everyone knows he hated her more than anything…

_Yes…he hates me. He can't love me._

The bitter words cut through her skin and ripped her heart apart. As much as she hates to say and think about it…it's a fact. Sano can't love a woman who has killed people…who has destroyed lives. No, not a people person like Sano.

But she can't help falling in love with him…

She has thought about it before…this man who saved her life…He literally became her NEW LIFE.

She wasn't sure of his feeling towards her but she could only hope for the best.

No matter what, she can't deny the love she has for him. She just can't. It's not easy. And for her, whenever Sano was there, the cold wall around her just melts in an instant…she is herself with him around…She learned to forgive and accept herself because he was there to make sure of that.

But now…Sano wasn't there with her. Usually, Sano would offer to walk her home but she understands why he can't today since he has some errands to do…he was working for a politician as a 

bodyguard…and deep inside, Megumi is wishing that she was that politician. Sano would be always there for her, to protect her…to lie down even his own life to make sure she's safe and warm.

"That fucking baka…it's all his fault…" She whispered to herself. Her right hand, she placed near her heart. "Why does it have to be…you?"

She was half-way there now, her mind clear from the rooster-head for the meantime and she continued to cheer herself up. She even kept herself busy by humming a little tune she learned that morning from one of her patients so that she won't have to think about her fear…

She was thankful because nothing dreadful has happened to her…yet.

At the sight of a nearby store, she inhaled deeply… 3 brawny men seem to be drunk and they were laughing nastily, their alcoholic drinks spilling almost everywhere. They all look dirty to her.

Really dirty.

The men were even uglier than her worst nightmare. One was holding with him a tipple and he was pouring it, senselessly, to his self…and abnormally, he relished it! Megumi had to congratulate him though…he is starting to make her puke. Never in her life had she seen such behavior…and the horror is drawing near…

She has to pass by those ugly monkeys to get to her home. Oh what a drag…

And it's only starting…

* * *

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So, how was it?? Tell me what you think, kay? I'm thinking if I would put the lemon in the next chapter but…hm…a little suspense doesn't hurt, right?xDDD Hihi!! Anyways, review please!!smooches!:))))

**xxarmisteadxx****ABIE****xxarmisteadxx**


	2. MY LIFETIME FEAR

A/N: This was a tough chapter…so I'm very sorry if the timeline is kind of confusing. Just to guide you though:

I started with Sano walking home…okay?

Then I moved on from where we left in the side of Megumi. You know…the 3 ugly men!xDDD

Okaaaaay?? If you still can't understand then just tell me. I would be more than glad to be at your service! winks

Oops!...and the lemon isn't here yet (gomen, to those who are anticipating for the lemon…T-T)…just stay still 'cause it will surely be in the next chappie.:))

**MY LIFETIME BODYGUARD**

By:

**Xxarmisteadxx**

Sanosuke Sagara…

A bodyguard for a politician.

Usual bar-fighter.

Secret admirer.

Megumi Takani…

A doctor for the people.

A gorgeous woman to every man's eyes.

Secret lover.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: **MY LIFETIME FEAR**

It's nearly midnight and Sano was already walking home to his apartment.

He wasn't quite used to his new schedule these days now that he has a permanent job. A bodyguard. His job obliges him to work at night so from the time he got the job, he normally sleeps at day and wakes up at night. Much like a bat, a nocturnal animal he is.

Though his job poses many dangerous threats, he doesn't mind. He's strong and proud of it. If anyone would be perfect for the job it would be him…or Kenshin too.

Most criminals go for these government dogs' heads, asking for millions of money. And that doesn't scare the hell out of Sano a bit...His job is to protect the politician…Not that he cares for the old man. He just needs the money.

He's broke and was embarrassed to disturb his friends to ask for money…or be a free-loader again. He's been there, done that.

And this could be a way to train his skills. He knows there is a lot more space for improvement. He has strength of a bull and people around are aware of his incredible speed. Not to mention his lean, muscular body which actually waters many mouths of women around. But there's still something to be lacking in him…

Nope…he's not complete yet…Even though women in bars he goes to ordinarily calls him: handsome. The word doesn't please him. No meaning.

_Sigh…_

He kicked a stone that was on his way and sighed again. Sure enough, it was because of a lady doctor.

_Acceptable_, his fox would typically say. But deep inside it kinda hurts that Megumi would only refer to him as _acceptable._

For one, it isn't fair.

He always acknowledges Megumi's beauty even though it actually comes out differently and clumsily, he does show it to her. How beautiful she is in his eyes.

Just the sight of her tingles all the parts of his body. She is enticing, inviting and Sano oh, so longed to touch her intimately…to mark her his. She, for him, is a very strong woman and she stands up for what she believes in. She cares for everyone even for a stupid rooster-head like him. He could see that whenever she bandages his injuries…and she never gets tired of it. That simple reason made Sano fall for her deeper. He has to tell it to her sometime soon…it can't wait anymore. And he's afraid someone might steal her away from him and he won't have a chance to utter those 3 magical words to her.

But that's unlikely…considering the fact that Sano WON'T let it happen. Not on his watch, of course.

He continued giving in to Megumi's image in his mind, fantasizing about her while he was walking tediously, hands inside the pockets located on both sides of his white pants. He opened his mouth to make way for a tired yawn. The light posts were already blinking, indicating that it would soon turn off. No people were in sight.

"Normal. It's bedtime…" he grumbled.

Being alone is actually fun. Sometimes it's nice to take a break from all the noise going on around…from Kaoru's yells to Dr. Gensai's snores whenever he falls asleep during a chess match with him. He smiled. He knows it's out of his character to be feeling happy without any friends. But…it gives him time to think clearly. He was enjoying the time alone, not only thinking but romanticizing his favorite doctor.

It was quiet and the moon shared its light. His face illuminated with silver glow coming from the heavens. Yes. Peaceful…

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!—umph!!"

But…

_What was that?!_

A girl screamed not far away. And it seemed she's involved in a big trouble. One thing crossed Sano's mind as soon as he recognized the voice.

"MEGUMI!!"

He ran off, looking for the source of the terrified scream.

If there's one thing which can scare the hell out of Sano…it would be whenever Megumi is in danger…it's his _lifetime fear_ and now, the scary thought might be coming true…

* * *

Sweat was dripping from her immaculate cheeks. She was making too much noise with her sandals that she may attract the attention of those hideous beasts. How she wish she could just take them off and ran away immediately.

But it could attract more attention than the former.

Somehow, the man managed to catch her eyes again while she's closing in the distance.

The man who was previously enjoying the feel of beer over his body.

She was not attracted and there's zero chance for that to happen. She just saw how his work resulted. He was dripping wet…and even from quite a distance, Megumi could smell the boozing in him. She instantly shifted her gaze away from them, afraid they might notice her. This time, the ground seemed to be the most interesting thing in the whole world for her.

She could already feel their presence close to her. Her heart throbbed faster as she walked slowly and it beat faster when their laughs and burps started to subside…

_What made them silent? Did they notice me? Should I run now??..._

She stood still, unable to move from the fear that the men might be whispering already about the beautiful passing girl…her. She closed her eyes tightly. No!! She can't scream…No one is there anymore to help her. No more people…no Sano…

Megumi dared to see the reason. The silence was killing her. She raised her eyes to look once again at the trio.

She was surprised and happy at the same time with what her eyes has observed.

"Thank God!" The relief went flowing throughout her body. She can't thank God enough for what He has done.

Snore…Sn-snore…

The men fell asleep…in a snap! Just like that. The man she noticed a while ago was leaning against a wall while he was snoring at his seat, a bottle of beer still on his hands. The other two were also snoring, the other one fell from his chair and continued his slumber at the floor while the other got so drank he was drinking while his eyes were closed.

She sighed and smiled comfortably. But she still made sure she passed by them as quietly as possible. Her sandals are noisy and instigated stirs from the three but she was fine. Nothing bad has happened.

She took a right turn and was now peacefully heading to her little home. It's a few blocks away now and she could just sleep immediately with all that has happened.

When she reached her house, she unlocked the door using a silver key tied in a necklace at her neck.

The key fitted just right at her house's keyhole. Click. Her house is now open.

She turned the lights on and closed the door behind her.

"Home at last!!" She stretched her arms as high as she could. "Man…I could use some hot bath now…"

She was already making her way towards her bathroom, ready to refresh herself before going to dreamland when a knock started to echo inside her house.

Who could be knocking this late at night? Well…it was 9 pm… Surely, it won't be just someone.

_Strange…_she thought while carefully going back to the entrance.

She left the dojo at about 6 pm. It was getting dark that time and before entirely going home, she stopped by the clinic at about 6:30 pm to check her schedule tomorrow and also clean up a bit. She left the clinic at exactly 8 pm and that's when she saw the 3 drunk men…

It was time to sleep for almost everybody. She isn't so sure if she should answer the door or not. She's wishing though that it's her imagination but there it goes again.

Knock, knock, knock.

Megumi tried to call out, "Who is it?" She unconsciously hoped that it would be Sano who was knocking at her door right now. But…the voice was from a female.

"Please…doctor Takani, you have to help my granddaughter…" It was an old woman…a coughing old woman.

_Should I open it? The woman might really need my help but what if…Oh, Megumi! Just open it! The woman needs help!_

She gathered all her courage and prepared for an attack just in case. She carefully opened the door, with only a small slit just to see the woman.

She was wearing a white kimono, her silver hair tousled about over her shoulders. She was in the brink of tears when Megumi focused on her face. She let her in.

* * *

Megumi closed her kit which she brought in the old woman's home. Just a while ago, she was getting ready to soothe herself with some hot bath when this old woman knocked on her door. She was glad she opened the door though because the old woman really needed help…

Well…her granddaughter needed help.

"Will she be okay, doctor?" The old woman's voice showed signs of old age. She was worried sick of her granddaughter that Megumi also checked her up in her blood pressure. She's an old woman, probably too weak to even take care of herself. But Megumi appreciated the fact that the old woman approached Megumi to cure her granddaughter. She was more than glad to help.

"Yes. Just let her rest for 3 days…you have to make sure she doesn't move so much so as not to stress her muscles. Like I said, she needs to rest. Her fever should go down. I will check on her tomorrow morning again to give medications."

The old woman nodded and smiled. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Megumi-san. How much do I owe you?"

"No, Madam. You don't have to. I don't charge my patients anyway. You use the money to help yourself and your granddaughter." Megumi returned the smile to the old woman.

"I can't thank you enough…you've been such great help. May the Lord bless you, dear child."

After saying goodbye, Megumi went home. It was dark already and no more sight of people around. She estimated the time should be about 11 or something…wow…that long? She has to go home. She needs to sleep early for she has many things to do tomorrow. According to her schedule, she will be going to 7 households tomorrow to check up on her patients and now, another was added on her list.

"Yawn…I'm sleepy…" She said.

After taking a turn, she recognized something. "That apartment…it's Sano's." She was looking at it. From the looks of it, he wasn't home yet. No sign of human in there.

"He must be still at work." She concluded and continued to head home.

She suddenly felt goose bumps went up her spine when she saw herself walking alone in a deserted street…Tall walls were around her and all she could wish for is to arrive home…safely. But not long enough, she felt some presence behind her. Oh no…She doesn't like this feeling. It was the same feeling she felt when she saw those scary men.

She bit her lip and went faster. Though there aren't footsteps heard, she can sense it…sense someone following her. Suddenly, bile rushed to her throat. She remembered the rumors going on about a "stalker".

If she's lucky enough, this man just might be heading the same direction as her but…when she stopped walking, someone stopped walking behind her as well. She is totally freaking out and just to make sure, she slowly turned her head to see if there is someone. But…surprisingly, there was none!

_Could I be just imagining things?_ She thought, observing the surroundings. She noticed, _Something's not quite right…gasp…!!_

Behind a post, there was someone. A person. A man. His shadow can be seen because of the moonlight and that's not it! The man slowly came out from his hiding and saw her looking at him!

He threw the cigarette from his mouth and stepped on it, not removing his eyes from her.

Megumi was terrified. Her worst nightmare is here, in front of her very eyes…and no one could save her. She started stepping back, her knees weakening.

"Oops! Hold your horses, babe…I'm not even starting yet."

_Starting yet?!_ Megumi so wanted to retort back but can't. She suddenly lost her voice.

"Be a good girl and stay put so that I could fuck the hell out of you…nyahahaha!!" The man giggled horribly, his disgusting figure closing in the distance between him and Megumi.

"N-No!!" The man cornered her…soon, her back was already against a wall. The man just lured her into a dead end!!

"Come here!!"

There! The man grabbed for Megumi. He pinned her forcefully on the wall. He held intensely Megumi's wrists, making sure she won't be able to retaliate. Soon, he was tracing violent kisses in her neck. She was struggling, trying to get away from his grasp but he was much too strong! She pummeled him with her fists, letting her anger flow in forms of tears.

"N-no, you vulgar pig!!"

The man grunted, straddling Megumi.

_Oh no. He will…_

The man tugged her kimono. He felt so lucky today that this woman cluelessly walked alone in the middle of the street alone. He spotted her and was immediately seduced by her. He wanted her and he's going to get what he wants. His hands moved on her body, shaping her curves, rubbing his rough hands repeatedly on her smooth skin in her right thigh. Fear slammed through Megumi.

"Get off me!!" She wrestled with him.

She continued to fight back. This time, Megumi's clothing was already falling off. Her bare left shoulder showed and was instantly bitten by the man. He was harsh and it hurt Megumi so much she thinks death is way better than this deviltry.

"Fuck you…!!—D-don't!!" She cried, weakening every second.

She can hear the man sucking and licking her upper body. It sounded so boorish. She opened her eyes. She was banging against the wall as the man enjoyed kissing her neck, her aforementioned immaculate neck. Now it was dirty…She felt so dirty.

The criminal's hands slid through the opening of Megumi's kimono. He didn't waste a second and was now hauling her underwear.

_What the—No…I won't let you…!!_

She kicked the man hard, directly at his dick. She gave it all she got. It was all that's left of her strength. The man felt the bolt of pain and bent down. Megumi saw the man plunked down, crying for pain and cursing her.

"You wretched bitch!!" He exclaimed squinting at her madly.

It was the right time and Megumi made a run for it. She removed her sandals which were utterly bothering her and ran off, pulling her kimono with her utmost to cover her half-naked body. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she ran barefooted at the empty streets, cold air crashing in her face.

The man was quick though. He climbed hurriedly to his feet and soon followed Megumi.

They reached a shallow river below a bridge and Megumi crossed it. She was panting and was sweating so hard. She doesn't have time to rest, the man was at her tail and if she is not fast enough, she might suffer in his hands again!

"Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

Just as Megumi was climbing up to leave the river, the man had caught a length of her ebony black hair and pulled starkly at it leaving Megumi crying for help. The man, as soon as he has the woman again, took off his clothes and trapped Megumi between him and the dirty soil.

"No!! Go away!!" She was kicking, tussling underneath him. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!—umph!!"

He punched her hard on the stomach, twice as painful as she did with his member little while ago. She lie there…unconscious…

* * *

**End of chapter**

A/N: Don't worry! Sano will show up in the next chapter…so will the LEMON!xDD

I warned you, okay?? But…it will just be a mild one so…anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

HAHA. I was kinda inspired by a DVD I found and watched yesterday…and so the violent scenes came up:O

Btw, don't forget to tell me what you think! Please REVIEW!:D

**xxarmisteadxxABIExxarmisteadxx**


	3. MY LOVE, MY LIFE

A/N: I have to say sorry… GOMEN, MINNA!! :(( the lemon is not yet here… uwaaah. I have to cut this chapter into two parts because it was too long. But, no worries 'cause the lemon is now only a chapter away (again…sigh). Look forward to it! Please review!

**MY LIFETIME BODYGUARD**

By:

**Xxarmisteadxx**

Sanosuke Sagara…

and

Megumi Takani…

LIFETIME LOVERS…

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: **MY LOVE, MY LIFE**

As soon as he heard the voice, he recognized it. He wasted no time and searched for the girl he loved. His heart was booming so loud…what if Megumi is in danger?! No! It would be his entire fault!

He rounded a corner and was soon faced by a horrible sight. His lip quivered when he arrived in front of a river…The sight that greeted him made him sick. He was so angry he could destroy the world! This was the scenario he despised most to see. Suddenly, blood came rising to his head…he clenched his fists tighter.

"MEGUMI!!"

He jumped from where he is and landed just right at the waters with a splash. The man stopped from taking off his clothes and turned his face to find where the voice came from…

"UNFORGIVABLE!!" Sano charged towards him.

…and before the man knew anything else, he was punched straight in his face. "AAARRRGH!!" The man's jaw was damaged with the power of Sano's fists.

Sano's punch was full force and with gritted teeth, he made sure the man would be thrown away. And so he did. The man, receiving the perilous blow, hurled and hit the massive rock behind him, injuring parts of his body, here and there.

Sano once again proved that he was a strong warrior. A strong man ready to kill with no faltering if it's for the one he loves.

He huffed and clenched his fist. He raised his head and looked at the result of his anger.

The man lie there, almost lifeless…blood oozing from his bent nose because of that one punch of Sano. It was so immense that the surface of the rock that the man hit was also destroyed…

It was an awful sight but for Sano, he deserves far more grave than that. But he was no killer. He doesn't kill and he won't do it since it would mean he stooped down to this vulgar man's level.

"Drop dead." Was his cold words to the panting man.

To his surprise, the man smirked.

"S-she was delicious…hehe." The man spat to the ground beside him before closing his eyes and fainted.

"You fucking son of a—?!"

"S-Sano?"

Megumi's voice rang through his ears and struck his eardrum. He turned right away to the woman at his left. There she was, trying to stand up despite of the scratches and bites in the exposed parts of her body. Sano has to admit though; she was still very beautiful to him even though this man violated her…

He ran to the lady doctor and supported her, urging her not to force herself too much.

"Megumi…" He didn't know what to say.

"I'm okay. I can stand…" She tried to push him away because she was ashamed. No, she felt weak…she felt that if he came any closer, she might break into tears and scream at his arms.

But again, strong arms captured her…just like that morning…and she didn't have the choice but to give in. His warmth was so welcoming…

"Sano…" By the time she rested her head on his shoulders…she let the tears fall. "Thank you." She said in between sobs.

Sano felt how scared she was and started to caress her cheek with his hands.

"You can rest…I'll take care of you, Megumi."

The words of assurance from Sano made her feel really secure and protected...Sano came to protect her once again.

She fell asleep at last…exhausted from the running and struggling she did. Finally, she was safe…

Sano carried her bridal style, after fixing her clothes.

He looked at the man and concluded that he would call the police now. The man was unconscious and he would wake up in about an hour. Sano hurried towards the police station and brought them at the 

crime scene. It seems that the man was notorious in raping women and he has over 20 or more records regarding this merciless harassment.

"How about the woman, sir? Is she hurt?" One of the police made sure that the woman Sano was carrying was fine.

Sano nodded. "She's with me…nothing will happen to her…as long as I have her in my arms." Sano suddenly returned to reality after noticing he was looking at Megumi with lots of lust and added, "Thanks for asking anyway."

"Well then, that's good. Hehe. You're lucky…she's worth a gold. Take lots of good care of her…there's a possibility someone would take advantage of her again. Trouble." The police muttered but it was perceptible enough for Sano to hear.

He agreed nevertheless…Megumi's way too gorgeous…but he made a promise to his self that he would protect her. He would be always there for her. He would rather die than to see her hurt like this.

He bowed his head in regret. If he has walked Megumi home…If only he had made sure she was safe… Then, she wouldn't have encountered this distorted shit. She wouldn't have to run…she wouldn't have…

A tear fell from his eyes. It was the first. Not in his whole life did he bother to shed a tear for someone…only for Megumi and he almost want to kill himself as well for not taking good care of her…for not guarding her more.

The thoughts made him understand. Indeed, he ached for her. He really loves her more than she'll ever know.

* * *

"Hm…" She stirred at his bed. Sanosuke immediately rose to his feet and approached the sleeping beauty in his room.

If he hadn't come, she would've been raped and killed by that man…the man he just beaten up and thrown to jail minutes ago. He brought Megumi to his home to let her rest, to clean her up. His home was actually near the place.

Sigh…Good thing he heard Megumi or he might have been too late…the man…that filthy man…

"No!! Get off me! Please!!" Sano was surprised. Megumi was jolting and was panting and tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

Sano helped Megumi to calm down. He restrained her hands from hurting him and herself as well, slightly causing her smooth ivory thighs to show in the process, much to Sano's delight. But still he was worried sick for her. She was squirming…and when Sano got a glimpsed of her face, it was all covered with sweat and tears. She was petrified…she might be having nightmares about the man.

"Don't hurt me…"

She pleaded to the invisible criminal. _Megumi…I hate to see you like this…no one will hurt you anymore…This time I will see to that. I swear._

He remembered that night when he walked Megumi home. He made a promise to her that time and he swore to never break it…but now, he was not so sure if he had kept that important promise…

Flash back

_The moon is beautiful…_She dreamily sighed. It's true. A full moon was lynching there in the heavens, smiling at the 2 people walking side by side.

"Oi…" Sano called for her. It was barely audible and it kept the serenity between them.

"Hm?" She transferred her attention to Sano who was staring at the floor beneath them. "What's wrong?"

"Do you…" He breathed in deeply. "…like Kenshin?"

At first, Megumi was startled but she tried her best to give him a good answer. "Yes…I do…" She joined Sano in staring at the floor and added, "Before…"

Sano felt uneasy with the answer. He was supposed to be happy though but her sentence seems to be hanging.

He was walking her home even though he was a little drunk because of the drinking contest Dr. Gensai and him had at the dojo. They were having a party again. Anyway, he walked her home to make sure she comes home safely.

"Do you have someone special right now?"

Megumi was rather taken aback. Maybe Sano was asking these questions because of the effect of his drunkenness… "Hm…yeah. I do."

"Well…" Sano paused and sighed. No wonder she's very happy and kind to him these days…_ Someone special, huh?_

He was not so sure if he'd continue his next statement 'cause it might give away his true feelings for the woman beside her yet he did. "That guy's lucky."

Megumi blushed slightly not because of how gentle he said those words but because she was forcing herself not to laugh. _Haha. Yeah…lucky you…giggle._

"Hmph. Are you implying something on what you said?" She stopped herself from nearly making a fool of herself by laughing so hard in front of him and returned a very cunning question to Sano.

He shrugged and answered, "What do you think?"

"Hm…Yes, you meant something more than what you said. Perhaps, you're hiding something from me?"

It was a difficult question alright and Sano don't know how to answer it. He can't just go and confess his feelings for her right there, right that moment, right?

_Sigh.._

Sano can't think anymore. Maybe it was one of the effects of liquor or maybe he just couldn't find the answer to what Megumi had just asked.

"Know what?" Megumi broke the silence Sano was developing and continued, "That person…hates me."

As soon as she uttered those words, she stopped and her head down. Realizing his companion was not at his side, he stopped too and turned to find out why.

At that very moment, when he turned, he saw a single tear fall down from her cheeks. It was sparkling with the moonlight over Megumi and soon, tears trickled slowly from her eyes. Sano became wide-eyed.

There, in front of him, stood a woman with pristine beauty who is obviously bereft…

What has he done now?

Carefully, he approached her. It seemed like the distance between them was a mile that he felt like he was walking forever. He didn't mean what he thought he said that hurt her… In fact, he tried his best to make their conversation quite peaceful. But now…what happened?

"Me-Megumi…" He closed the distance between them and reached his hands to touch her face when…

"Sigh…" Megumi suddenly raised her face, looking straight to his eyes. Sano, surprised by her sudden reaction pulled back his hand and kept it behind his back. She focused her orbs in his and continued, "Ah…gomen. You…were saying something?"

"Hm…betsuni. Just…are you okay?"

She nodded a "yes" and smiled, a hint of bitterness in her face. It made Sano think more… _Who is this man who is hurting her so much?! And…why does she love such a man?! Surely she would never be that stupid to pick that guy. Look at what he did to her…_

Sano looked at her incredulously. He wanted so much to embrace her in a huge hug…to dry her tears with sweet kisses…but heck! She loves somebody else! He couldn't just do things like that. He was in no position. They weren't even "good" friends…She's just…his doctor.

What Sano didn't know is that it was him all along. Megumi aches for him and she is crying because she knew he would never love her back.

"So, let's go?" He became a gentleman all of a sudden and offered his hand to her. _It's normal for a doctor and a patient to hold hands…right?_

"Err…sure!" After realizing what he just did, she accepted his offer and held his hand while walking.

It was awkward. So awkward but…still, they held each other's hands tightly. Sano felt uneasy and excited all at once. It was the first time she held his hand like this. The times when she had held his hands were during she was curing them from being broken and other stuff… It was kind of embarrassing too though he preferred them to be that way forever.

Meanwhile, Megumi felt debilitated just by feeling his closeness to hers. She rather not show it of course. But she became too stiff with what she's trying to pull off that she just let herself be taken by him… What she felt was beyond comprehension. She felt him protecting her.

_I can feel him…loving me.._.

* * *

**OWARI…**

A/N: Just kidding! Haha. Nope! It's not yet the end… :) Please review and tell me what you think… the next chapter would be a big challenge for me and so I need your support! It's my first lemon after all. :D Thanks for reading! smooches!

**xxarmisteadxx****ABIE****xxarmisteadxx**


	4. MY LIFETIME BODYGUARD

A/N: Here it is! Huff, huff…This was EXHAUSTING! But real worth it so… tada!! MATURE CONTENT. covers eyes :) Please review after reading!

**MY LIFETIME BODYGUARD**

By:

**Xxarmisteadxx**

Sanosuke Sagara…

and

Megumi Takani…

LIFETIME LOVERS…

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: ** MY LIFETIME BODYGUARD**

She gasped to herself. Love…? No! He can't. Not to her…Not a chance…It's impossible. She must've just felt secretly frenzied a while ago that she managed to say that word. But she liked the idea.

"I never thought you'd do something as sweet like this. But…thanks." She said, not even looking at him. She was happy with him and she wasn't that afraid even though she knows he's drunk that time.

"I _am_ sweet." He retorted and grinned, catching her full attention, "You're welcome."

Other people were looking at them and thought they form a cute couple. Seriously, they do!

a/n: anyone who disagrees?!

"Look, mommy! The guy is blushing! Tee hee!!" A boy who was walking with his mother pointed directly at Sano who they passed by.

"Sota, don't point at other people. That's rude!"

_Yeah…thanks for the rudeness, kiddo. _He thought sarcastically, his fists ready to smash a twit.

He was sure Megumi had heard it but…she didn't react about it. She was…

…blushing as well! Sano suddenly found his self staring at her all flushed face. They were still hand-in-hand and he didn't notice that he got closer to her while walking. They were like an inch away from each other now…their clothes already touching. He smiled. And when he remembered the man she was talking about a little while ago, he furrowed his brow.

_What the heck is with that man?! He's way too dumb to not realize Megumi's worth in this world. But…I do envy him. _He snatched a quick glance again to Megumi… _She's ready to be hurt for him…_

_But._

_I won't let that happen._

"Oi…"

"Hm?"

"I'll protect you, okay?"

"What?"

"Don't worry…if that man hurts you…"

Megumi waited patiently to what he has to say.

"I'm here. I promise to you that."

"Sano…"

"What I mean is…I'll be here if, if you need someone to comfort you—y'know! If…well…you said that that man hates you so there's a possibility he'll hurt you and, and he—"

"Haha! You don't know how wrong you are…" She shook her head.

"Okay, okay! You love him…I know that. Just—remember that…"

"Yeah, yeah…You'll protect me. Promise, right?"

"Hai."

"…"

Sano looked at her and saw a very unreadable face.

"What're you thinking?"

She held his hand tighter and smiled at him. "That you're sweet today and it moves me. Thank you."

"Nah…" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. .. "I think I'm just too drunk. Hahahaha!!"

Megumi shot him an evil glare and it made him took back what he said. "Hehe. Just kidding!"

"Good." She seemed contented and they continued walking to Megumi's home.

End of Flashback

He reached out his hand to touch and caress her face, (All in impulse…) and her tension started to subside…she was now settling down.

Sano was quite taken aback at his actions. Did he long for Megumi this much? It's possible though…he loved her for who-knows how long…and he's ready to die for her.

If she would just ask him, he would gladly stay up all night just to guard her. To be her bodyguard.

He smiled at the wonderful thought.

If it's Megumi he has to guard, he won't grow tired of it ever…he would do it not just for the sake of money…he would not only guard her…he would LOVE her until she drowned on it…until she realizes she's the only woman he ever loved in the face of the earth. He wanted to show that to her so much. He so wanted to touch her…touch her heart with his longing, yearning hands.

But it was impossible. From the looks of it, Megumi hates him…and she has another man she loves.

Sano's POV

I insisted repeatedly to myself that I should tell her now. Argh…if only it wasn't so hard. If only those words are easy to pronounce. Sigh…This is bullshit! Sanosuke, why can't you even tell her that?! For kami's sake, you have always been open to her…and she actually listens to most of it…

W-wait. Does this mean…? She might love me too?

This morning…she was all over me. Though at the end, she left the dojo fuming, I knew she was blushing… She nearly kissed me that time too. Her lips with mine…I wonder how it feels like…

Those rosy, wet lips are screaming to be tasted…should I?gulp…maybe not. I may wake her up but… It's just a kiss. A little peck on her lips and…

End of Sano's POV

Warm. Soft… Megumi felt aroused as soon as she felt something moving on her lips. It was gentle and shy. It was trembling a little but still, it lightened up her heart. Somebody is definitely kissing her. She knew that since she had done it before only…she doesn't know who it was from this time…So, she tried to open her eyes. At first, the moonlight struck her and all she could see was white…after a while, her vision was coming back. She groaned. She wanted to move and rub her eyes but "something" is pinning her down.

_What is this? Ah…!! _She gasped as that "something" was slightly massaging her upper right thigh. Though it was a nice feeling, memories suddenly run across her mind.

_The man tugged her kimono. He felt so lucky today that this woman cluelessly walked alone in the middle of the street alone. He spotted her and was immediately seduced by her. He wanted her and he's going to get what he wants. His hands moved on her body, shaping her curves, rubbing his rough hands repeatedly on her smooth skin in her right thigh. Fear slammed through Megumi._

"_Get off me!!" She wrestled with him._

She was about to shout when she realized…it was not the same man. It was a man with more respect to her…she could feel his sincerity while he traces her body…wait! Sh-she's naked?!

She wasted no time and broke the passionate kiss the guy was giving her. She pushed him.

When she opened her eyes, fully aware now of her surroundings…of her being naked with a half-nude man inside a dark room, her eyes were suddenly caught by a pair of hazel orbs… They were looking at her. Those eyes see through her. She gasped.

"I-I'm sorry…"

_This man…_

She stared at him, mouth slightly open.

"Sano…? Whu-what're we doing…without clothes on?!"

Her rage is starting to explode inside her heart. But somehow, her other side is preventing her to do so… This was the man who she loves…deep inside, she's actually rejoicing but this man is also the one who, for goodness sake, hates her!

And now, why were they making-love?! Rather, why is he making love to her without her permission?!

"Look…I could explain…You see…" He was searching something in her eyes but it was not there.

"Please…" Megumi turned her face to the other direction. Sano, who got the message, retreated from her and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. His hands clasped tightly to each other. He was perspiring.

"I long to be with you, Megumi."

The words tugged her heart. All the shades of pink blended together in her face. She liked the way he mentioned her name…it was so honest, so true. But…

"No. You can't do this…we can't. It's not right." Megumi shook her head, tears threatening to come out. It was hard to put him down like that. But she needs to. She doesn't want him to leave her in the end. It would kill her if he left her…If ever he truly hates her…

"Listen, Megumi…"

"No! You, listen!" She pulled the blanket up to cover her body just in time when Sano turned to her. She raised her head and gazed at the man in front of her. "I…don't deserve you."

_What?! _The last statement of Megumi confused him. "Megumi, what're…?!"

"I'm leaving."

Megumi got up, struggling to drag the blanket with her.

"Wait. You have to at least hear what I have to say!" He grabbed Megumi's arm and made her face him. "You're not leaving!"

With that, Sano took her in his arms and in a split second, he started kissing Megumi.

There was no way she could reject him. He was much too strong and the way he adores her body is so hallucinating that her eyelids were becoming heavy all of a sudden. She could taste the hunger in him… He was begging…and so is his tongue.

Love. It was just a word but man, was it strong that Megumi, no matter how she fought back to push her love away from him, failed.

_Please…accept me. _They both pleaded to each other.

It was a hard decision…and Megumi chose to risk everything just for this one night with the rooster-head she loves.

Not long after, Megumi was returning Sano's kiss full force. Sano can't help but smile when Megumi wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving the blanket to slide down to the floor, revealing her smooth and appealing figure. Two sensuous mounds were rubbing against him as they share burning desires for each other.

"I long…to be with you too…" Megumi whispered just below his ear and continued kissing.

He savored the flavor of Megumi's lips and soon, he began reverently nipping at her neck. Megumi moaned and it made Sano extremely good for the first time.

"I thought so. So I was the man you were talking about, right?"

She nodded. "But…I was wrong…you don't hate me."

"Terribly wrong. You…I love you so much. How dare you think that I hate you…"

"Well…Because of how I was in the past…" She answered bitterly.

"Shh…Past is past…What I want from you is the future." He grinned. "Do you love me?" He asked confidently, cupping her face with his strong, protecting hands.

"Do you still need an answer to that?"

"C'mon…don't be stingy…"

"Sigh…baka. Of course I do…" She smiled.

"Good. Now, where were we?"

She giggled and kissed him once again.

After minutes of frenzied kissing he asked, "Yesterday…you want us to go somewhere. Chuckle." He nuzzled her neck and added, "And may I ask where?"

She gulped. Even though she hasn't experienced having sex with Sano yet, she could already picture how he is on the bed. It sent sparks everywhere in her body…So she answered,

"B-bed…" It was hard to speak more so, to breathe.

But it was enough to push Sano's libido higher and he began caressing her form…stopping in places no one has dared to venture.

Megumi recognize the feeling and felt aroused once more. But it was just starting.

When his hardened member brushed against her opening, she suddenly wriggled…sweat embedded on her face. The thin material of his boxers didn't hide the fact that it was throbbing, excited to enter her. a/n: Megumi-without clothes…Sano-still with boxer shorts.Her breathing became harsher. She felt like a goddess because of how he worships her as Sano continued placing furious and intimate marks of love on her as they went to the bed. Sano stripped off his boxers and threw it somewhere in the room and hovered over her without further ado.

He pressed over her and blew manic kisses erotically, unconsciously grinding her. He soon inserted his tongue in her mouth and while he was at it, he was brushing his thumb over one of her nipples to make sure it was hard enough. As soon as he felt it puckered, he lowered his head to take it inside his mouth. He vigorously rolled his tongue over it, loving the size and the taste she has. He did the same to the other, receiving moans of bliss from the turned on woman.

He was going to make her happy…

He straddled Megumi and spread her legs wide open. Almost all of her was assaulted by Sano's slick, warm mouth except for that heaven in her thighs…He went further down.

As soon as he got there, he didn't mooch around and teased her secret spot with his tongue… He gently inserted it inside her slot and before long, he was panting like a drooling dog. Electricity went up her spine and all she could do was shout in pleasure. At first, it was slow and steady as if Sano was still exploring it…breathing inside of her. But when Sano picked up speed…going faster and faster, she felt the ecstasy flowing through her veins. Megumi tried to keep up with him but he was much too fast, so eager and aggressive. Her back arched from too much elation. She wanted more from him.

"Sanosuke…I need you now." She pleaded in her sexiest voice ever.

"Slurp…" He swallowed the fluid she released seconds ago. "Impatient fox…you're not fully sexed up yet…"

"Mmmph…baka tori-atama…"

He kissed her passionately, letting her taste herself from him. He knew she was waiting for 'it'…but a little teasing won't hurt.

So, contrary to what Megumi requested, he slipped one finger inside of her…

"Oh…yeah…so damn good…" She voiced out.

He saw how beautiful she was…her face fully flushed because of the love making. He felt her bare flesh underneath him and it was sensational. He has to admit though…she was very good with this stuff because she continued to send thrilling vibrations to him, writhing beneath him against his finger.

Megumi instantly forgot the horrible things she went through that night…she couldn't think anymore.

He inserted another inside and another…going in and out of her. How he adores her body so much…

She cried his name when he hit the spot, fully in trance because of Sano's good job. But she can't help but feel incomplete…she tried pushing harder against his fingers but…she knew, she needed more from him.

Sano realized and noticed this fact. So he proceeded to the next level. He was going to infiltrate her thoroughly…he was going to make sure she won't regret this. "You ready?" Sano asked softly in her ear.

Megumi embraced him tighter and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Always…"

Her breaths quickened. She could feel the tip of his hardened member already and she was prepared for it.

He slowly entered her. She winced at the pain but continued welcoming her mate nonetheless. He waited for her to cum with him…to adjust to his size.

"Sano…" She gripped at his shoulders.

It was his cue. He began rocking in and out of her without mercy. His every thrust was replied by moans and groans that kept him wanting more. He grinded inside her erotically, making their bed go up and down with their motion. She could feel him inside of her and her mind was wiped out blank because of the seventh heaven she was feeling.

She panted harsher than before as Sano rocked all the way inside her. They were really uncontrollable and the world was shaking with them…the room was filled with the scent of fantastic sex. It was getting hot too but the two didn't mind and Sano continued to slam inside her while she purrs at the pleasure he was injecting inside her.

Sano greedily lapped at her partner's lips. Following the rhythm they have below. He was near to his peak so he needed to go faster…

And so he did. Tremors of ecstasy filled her and she couldn't speak anymore. It was hard to speak and even breathe with the speed Sano has. The orgasm was already threatening inside her…but she controlled it. They have to release first.

Megumi cried his name despite the steamy condition they were in and it made Sano lose himself. He thrusted deeper and harder to her and felt his release spill and pour over her.

Sano finally collapsed beside Megumi. Megumi turned to him and wrapped her left arm around him and rested her head just below his chin. Sano embraced her, never wanting to let go.

"You're amazing…" He whispered seductively against her skin.

"Hm…you're great."

He smirked. This is his woman. Wow. He hit jackpot.

* * *

That morning, Sano felt really tired…The two of them slept so late that they only had 2 hours of sleep when the sun rose to the heavens. But what happened last night was worth it. In fact, he can't wait for tonight…

He reached for the girl above her. She was soundly sleeping on top of him. She is also tired from last night. He kissed her peaceful face and caressed it. Who would have thought she could be wild at night? She was sensational…

"You're mine…and I'll protect you forever." He embraced her and Megumi, half-awake, responded by claiming him with a hug too.

"Morning…" She said, eyes still closed.

"You're awake?"

"Well…I have many things to do today…many people to check…"

Sano sighed. He almost forgot they were not the only people in the world. Too bad. "Okay then. But I'll come with you."

"To the clinic? Why?"

"To everywhere you'll go…I don't want something bad to happen to you again." He said. It echoed through Megumi's ears but instead of crying again, she smiled.

"Thank you…" She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. It was screaming her name… "I love you too."

They rested like that. Sano caressing her bare back while she relish the time with him.

Now, no one has to hurt her. No one can hurt her. She was protected by something more firm and strong than the previous wall around her. Her lifetime bodyguard…Sano.

* * *

"Ohayou, Dr. Gensai!" Kenshin greeted, carrying Yoshi in his arms and Kaoru was following behind him.

"Oh! Kenshin, Kaoru! What happened to Yoshi?" Dr. Gensai washed his hands and approached the 3.

"Eto…hontouni gomen!!" Kaoru immediately bowed in front of Dr. Gensai.

His puzzled look told Kenshin he was confused so he explained. "Well...you see, yesterday…I was supposed to be the one to cook but when I went out to hang the clothes for a while…someone became too stubborn and when I got back…she…"

Dr. Gensai raised his hand to stop Kenshin from continuing. He knew now what happened to Yoshi. Stomach ache.

He led them to a room and laid Yoshi to be checked. Kaoru was being comforted by Kenshin because she was too guilty of what she has done.

"Oro? Where is Megumi?" He suddenly noticed that the lady doctor was nowhere to be found. "Is today her resting day?"

Dr. Gensai grinned cheekily to them. "Sano called a little while ago…and told me that THEY'LL be late." He greatly emphasized.

The 3, even Yoshi, "ooohed", knowing what that means.

"Hohoho! So, our baka rooster head slipped huh?" Kaoru swiftly changed her mood.

"Busted!" Yoshi and Dr. Gensai cheered.

A complicated future awaits Sano and Megumi…

* * *

**OWARI!!**

A/N: Yup! This is really the end! Haha. Whheeeew…and I finally finished the great challenge in the form of LEMON. :)) so, what do you think? Please review, ne? smooches!

**xxarmisteadxx****ABIE****xxarmisteadxx**


End file.
